ASSASSIN
by Rose Crowess
Summary: Princess Serenity's mysterious brother Kori Oni has a burning desire to get rid of her and the rest of her family. Despite his own powerful and quite capable state he hires an assassin to do the job. Can this handsome, blue eyed man carry out the deed wit
1. Chapter One

ASSASSIN, Prologue   
By: Shari Hirtle   
Email: Odango2001@aol.com   
Rating: PG-13  
  
September 6, 2000   
  
Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, they belong  
to Naoko Takeuchi and some other people, everyone else belongs to me.   
  
Revised: March 9, 2001   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
On the Moon, it is legend that sacred Gods or Spirits bless, or  
curse, depending on the person, the first child of a royal family. Not  
many believe this, but the few who do, know that it is never to happen  
to the second child. Soon, all will believe, for a myth will become  
reality as it takes place, and even brakes the rules, in their very own  
city of Zoge No Kuni..........   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Queen Serenity was out in her gardens when it happened. She had  
spotted the first rose of the season and was ecstatic, the only problem  
was that the bright red flower was very close to the ground and with  
her large belly it was almost impossible to bend over! She sighed and  
carefully, slowly, she tried to reach down to pull it up. Suddenly, a  
strong wind started up, a wicked laugh carrying on it as she felt  
someone push her. But, there was no one in sight. She gave a painful  
and terrified cry as her belly hit the cold ground first, hard and  
everything went blank.   
  
The wind instantly stopped as she fell unconscious and a black,   
shadow-like cloud spun gracefully over to the fallen queen, the same  
laughter as before was heard again.  
  
A part of the cloud stretched out, forming a hand-shaped structure  
as it placed itself on Serenity's stomach. Her belly began to glow a  
dark red and, suddenly, Serenity awoke with a blood curdling scream.  
The black cloud flew into her mouth, traveling into her stomach and  
wrapping itself around the baby.   
  
"Queen Serenity!!" worried servants cried and they ran towards her  
in a panic.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
one month later   
  
  
"It's a boy, My Queen!" Yuuko, Queen Serenity's personal servant,  
said excitedly as she cleaned up the baby and handed him to her queen.   
  
Serenity happily took the small bundle, smiling while two other  
servants helped the king up off the floor - he had fainted after the  
first push.   
  
"Is it over yet?" King Henry asked a bit groggily.   
  
"Henry!" Serenity said angrily.   
  
"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Dear. Is it a boy?" he walked over to his wife  
and sat down.   
  
"It's a boy… the Crown Prince," she said as the baby slowly opened  
its eyes.   
  
Everyone gasped. His eyes....   
  
"Henry," Serenity whispered as she put her hand on her husband's  
arm, "look. Look at his eyes, they're so… strange. What's wrong with  
them?"   
  
The baby looked up at his parents with cold, ice blue eyes and  
large silver-ish gray pupils. They held a great amount of what seemed to  
be anger.   
  
"He stares up at me with such hatred," Henry said sadly, looking  
away from his son.   
  
"What's wrong with my baby?" Serenity cried to her priestess,  
Hoshi.   
  
Hoshi walked up and carefully took the baby, looking into its eyes,  
"Evil eyes… like--"   
  
"Kori," Serenity interrupted her, taking back the baby, "that's  
what I shall name him. Kori."   
  
"Yes, that's fine. But may I add a name, Your Majesties?" Hoshi  
asked.   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"Oni."   
  
"Oni?!" Henry exclaimed, "don't you think that's a bit harsh?  
I mean, after all he IS our son."  
  
"No. He will cause trouble in the future, the name Oni belongs to  
him, in another life he is the demon," Hoshi said and, with an  
apologetic glance to the King and Queen, left the room, leaving a crying  
Serenity and a confused King to comfort her.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
5 years later   
  
  
Serenity and Henry lay in bed, asleep, Henry's gentle hand rested  
on her stomach in which their second child waited to be brought into the  
world.  
  
Slowly, a soft, white light appeared and formed the shape of a  
woman. Long, light blue hair, buttermilk skin, lilac eyes, and large  
wings at her back. She floated over to their bedside and smiled down on  
the couple as she placed her hand on the queen's stomach, "Let this  
child do no harm and live in peace," she said softly and slowly  
disappeared.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"Oni-- Kori, your new baby sister has been born! Your parents would  
like you to come meet her," Yuuko said to the young prince. He frowned  
and stood from the ground, walking with Yuuko back into the palace and  
leaving the poor baby bunny he had been chasing. Kori was not happy  
about having a sister, he hoped she would not bother him and keep her  
distance.   
  
At 5 years old Crown Prince Kori Oni Tsukino was as cold as ever  
and caused much trouble, just as Hoshi had said. He chased small, weak  
animals, hardly ever obeyed his parents, and was extremely anti-social.  
His dark hair fell to his ears in stringy strands of slight curls and  
his skin was pale as a sheet of paper. His eyes were still the cold ice  
blue they had been when he was born and his pupils had darkened a bit,  
but still had that silver-ish look to them.   
  
Yuuko opened a door and motioned for Kori to go in. He walked  
inside to see his mother holding a baby and his father being helped up  
off the floor (again).   
  
"Kori, I would like you to meet Usagi, your new baby sister,"  
Serenity said quietly, tired from the delivery.   
  
"Usagi, what a lovely name… yes, I like it," Henry said as he  
stared into the tiny face of his daughter.   
  
"She is too small… and she is BALD," Kori said, arms crossed,  
looking at the small newborn.   
  
Serenity laughed, hiding her frown, "She will grow, My Son, and she  
will soon have hair. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"No," Kori said bitterly, as if his mother were supposed to know  
that he would not want to hold such a thing.   
  
Serenity looked at her son sadly then up at Henry who just sighed  
and shook his head.   
  
Suddenly, Baby Usagi was moving slightly and opening her eyes, "Oh,  
let us hope…" Serenity whispered to herself, biting her lip while  
waiting to see her daughter's eyes.   
  
Bright river blue sapphires! Serenity smiled happily and let out a   
relieved sigh.   
  
Usagi looked at everything and everyone in the room with amazement,  
her small mouth in an 'o' shape. Her wide eyes landed on the smiling  
faces of her mother and father, then to Kori and she smiled.   
  
"Microscopic, bald, AND toothless, ugh!"   
  
"Oh come now, Kori, I think she likes you!" Henry said with a  
laugh.   
  
Kori leaned closer to Usagi and she suddenly grabbed a strand of  
his hair that had fallen into his face. He yanked it away and jumped  
back, everyone laughed.   
  
Kori frowned and left the room quickly, he had already decided that  
he hated his new sister.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ASSASSIN, Chapter One   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
4 years later   
  
  
"Kori, will you play blocks with me?" the 4 year old Usagi Serenity  
Tsukino asked her older brother.   
  
The cold hearted nine year old looked up from the papers he had  
been given to study and glared at the small blonde in front of him, "No,  
I'm studying and I'm too old too play with 4 year olds and blocks, now  
get out of my room," he spat and pushed his sister away.   
  
Tears welled up in Usagi's big blue eyes and she ran out of the  
room, leaving her brother to his studies and he didn't feel the least  
bit sorry.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mama?"   
  
Queen Serenity looked down to see her daughter with tears running  
down her slightly chubby cheeks, "Oh, what's wrong, Usa?"   
  
Usagi started sobbing and Serenity kneeled down, bringing her into  
her arms, "What's wrong, huh? Tell me, Sweetie. Did someone hurt you?"   
  
"Why does Kori hate me?" she asked, choking on her sobs.   
  
Serenity hugged the small girl tighter and stroked her long, curly   
blonde hair, "Oh, Usagi, he doesn't hate you--"   
  
"Yes he does! He hates me! I was being nice to him and he pushed  
me! He hates me and I hate him! I HATE him!!" Usagi yelled and ran from  
her mother, up to her room and slammed the huge door that she could  
barely open.   
  
Serenity stared after her daughter with saddened eyes, then anger  
flared inside her and she started on her way down the hall.   
  
Serenity came to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. A  
key appeared in her hand and she unlocked it, walking inside to see Kori  
laying on his bed, tossing a small mangled bird from one hand to the  
other. Serenity made a disgusted face, snatching the poor, half dead  
animal from him and healed it in her hands then let it out the window.   
  
"Do you know that your sister is in her room crying her eyes out  
because of you?! She thinks you hate her!"   
  
"That's because I do," Kori said calmly, closing his eyes and  
folding his arms behind his head.   
  
"Why?! What did she ever do to you?! What makes you hate her so  
much?!" a tear rolled down her cheek as she added in a whisper, "Why do  
you hate ME so much?"   
  
"It's your light. Your optimism. Cheerfulness. Everyone here is  
always so… happy. It sickens me, all the cities of the Moon should  
resemble and follow after Chi No Kuni. I will rule there someday..."   
  
"What? How could… you know about… Chi No Kuni..... Why are you…  
like you are? What happened?? I don't understand! Why?!" the queen  
dropped to her knees, crying.   
  
Kori smirked down at his mother and left the room, leaving her to  
her tears.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Serenity lay next to her husband in their bed, staring up into the   
darkness of their room, thinking of her son.   
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Hmm?" Henry mumbled sleepily.   
  
"What do we do about Kori?"   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, turning over onto his side to face  
his wife though the only thing he could see of her was her long silver  
hair.   
  
"He's truly evil, Henry. He can't be king, I won't allow it, he'd   
destroy everything. Do you see what he does to animals?"   
  
There was a long moment of silence and Serenity spoke again, "Do  
you know… he made both Usagi and I cry today. He hates us…"   
  
"No, Serenity, don't say that," he pulled her into his embrace and   
gently ran his hands through hair as he felt her start to cry.   
  
"It's true. He told me. He said he hated me because… because I am…  
we're… happy? He told me, Henry, he really does hate me," her voice  
breaking at the last words as she cried harder.   
  
Henry pulled her closer and whispered, "Shh… don't worry, Love,  
it'll all be ok. We'll talk about it tomorrow, but now you need to  
sleep," he gently kissed the top of her head, "sshhh…"   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Kori?" Henry asked, his wife standing next to him as he tried to  
get his son's attention.   
  
Kori acted as though he hadn't heard him and kept trying to capture  
a grasshopper. He finally got his hands over it and picked it up, he was  
going to yank off one of its back legs.   
  
"Yamete (Stop it)," Serenity snapped and sent a wave of energy  
toward him, knocking the bug out of his hands and he glared up at her.  
She glared back, but then remembered why they had come and sighed, her  
expression changing to one that clearly showed caring, "What must we do  
to make you stop hating us? How can we make you… happy?"   
  
Kori looked amused by the question and smirked, holding up his  
hand, "Die," he said and, with an amazing amount of energy for a 9 year  
old, he shot a ray of dark energy out at his mother.   
  
Shocked, Serenity didn't move an inch but just as the blast was  
about to hit, Henry jumped in front of her, taking it in the stomach.  
He doubled over in pain, falling to the ground.   
  
"Henry!!"   
  
"Papa!!!" Usagi's voice was heard a short distance away as she  
dropped a bunch of flowers that she had been holding, running over to  
the fallen "ing, "iie!! Papa!"   
  
"Oh, Usa," he reached up and cupped her small cheek, "aishiteru."   
  
"Papa… iie. Ikanaide (You can't go)."   
  
"Gomen-ne Usa," he looked over to his wife and smiled sadly,  
"Serenity," trying to reach up to touch her, but his hand fell limp to  
the ground next to him, "ai…shite…" and he stopped breathing.   
  
Serenity stared at her husband's limp form as she shook her head,  
not believing what had just happened. She tore her eyes away from him  
and looked up, looking around for Kori, but he was gone, "KORI!!"   
  
  
-------------------   
End Chapter One.   
September 7, 2000   
Revision finished: March 10, 2001   
Email me. Reviews are always good... 


	2. Chapter Two

ASSASSIN, Chapter Two  
Shari Hirtle  
Odango2001@aol.com  
PG-13  
  
September 8, 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
  
Revised: March 10, 2001  
  
  
  
On a dark side of the Moon, in a place called Chi No Kuni - The  
Land of Blood, a dark figure sat in a red velvet throne, looking out a  
magic window, watching… waiting for the right person to come into view.  
  
"Sachiko," a deep voice called.  
  
In a splash of red light, a small woman with short red hair  
framing her round face and big black eyes appeared in front of the  
figure, kneeling.  
  
"Sachiko, there has been no one to cross the window whom I might  
even think of for the job I need done. So what I need you to do is go  
to town and hand pick someone for me. Can you do that?"  
  
Sachiko stood, "Yes....."  
  
The figure leaned forward, into the light; black, shoulder  
length, wavy hair, porcelain pale skin, thin lips, and cold, ice blue  
irises surrounding completely silver pupils.  
  
".....Lord Oni."  
  
Kori Oni, now King Oni, smiled, baring long white fangs, "Good."  
  
~*~  
In Town (of Chi No Kuni)  
  
Sachiko walked through town in all black, looking rather strange  
to the people of town, especially since her black eyes were now glowing  
bright, blood red, reading people's minds.  
  
Sachiko, along with Oni, was a vampire and they were almost  
common in Chi No Kuni. It was practically their land. They had  
extraordinary strength and could read minds, make people do anything  
against their will, and hear and see miles away.  
  
Sachiko stopped in the middle of the road and everyone around her  
froze in fear as her glowing eyes started to flash from brown to red.  
She slowly looked over the crowd and her eyes settled on a man, about  
thirty. Her right arm suddenly shot out, grabbing him by the collar,  
pulling him up off the ground, "Where is the one you call Mamoru?"  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru Chiba sat with his feet rested on his desk, leaning back  
in his chair, counting the money he had made that month, "500,000 yen…  
800,000 yen… 1,000,000," Mamoru grinned and started to put the money  
away.  
  
But suddenly the door burst off its hinges and landed on the  
floor with a loud thud, causing Mamoru to fall back in his chair and  
throw all the money he had been counting and stacking neatly up in  
the air, "Kuso!! (Damn it)"  
  
Mamoru quickly stood from the floor and brushed himself off,  
looking pissed, "What the HELL?!" he exclaimed and, in anger lightning  
bolts flashing all along his body. He looked up to the door to see a  
woman dressed in all black standing there.  
  
Sachiko gasped when she saw Mamoru's face, he did not look  
anything like she thought he would. He was gorgeous with midnight black  
hair, his long bangs falling into his royal blue, silver splashed, eyes,  
his skin slightly tanned, and he had the perfect build, he was also tall  
with the height of about 6 feet. There was a controlling and powerful  
feel to him, and by the electricity raging over him he, no doubt was  
some sort of Spirit-blessed being.  
  
"I hope you know that you're gonna pay for that door."  
  
Recovering from her shock, Sachiko walked up to his desk and set  
two fairly large sacks of money on it.  
  
Mamoru gave his smirkish smile and nodded, "That should do it,"  
he took his eyes away from the bags and looked up to Sachiko, "who can  
I do in for you?" he said and laughed at his own joke.  
  
Sachiko slapped an envelope on his desk then seemed to disappear.  
  
Mamoru sighed and rolled his eyes, "Damn vampires."  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru looked down at the letter in his hands then up at the huge  
stone castle in front of him, "The King? This can't be right, he kills  
everyday," he said to himself.  
  
He walked up to the tall double doors and lifted a hand to knock  
but the doors suddenly opened. Mamoru stood there for a moment, his  
fist still in the air, then it finally dropped back to his side and he  
walked in. He shifted uncomfortably as a chill ran through his spine.  
  
Mamoru looked from one staircase, to another, and to another,  
"Hm..." he sighed and shrugged, "eeny-meeny-mynee-moe, catch a tiger  
by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny-meeny-mynee-moe," he smiled  
and started for the left staircase.  
  
Suddenly, the left flight of stairs turned into the middle one  
and the same woman that had been at his office was walking up them.  
Mamoru sighed, annoyed, and followed her.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs the woman disappeared in  
what looked like waves of blood swirling around her. The sight hadn't  
bothered Mamoru in the least.  
  
After a few minutes of confusion, Mamoru looked around.   
  
Doors.   
  
Many doors.  
  
Anger and frustration were building quickly inside him, "Damn it!  
If this happens ONE more time I'm going home!" he shouted and one of  
the tall doors opened, he stomped into the room.  
  
Mamoru looked up to see the King sitting in front of him, holding  
a glass full of a red substance with the woman from before, standing  
next to him dressed in a sheer red top and skirt ensemble. Mamoru looked  
at her and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and  
just shook his head, looking back to the King.  
  
King Oni smirked, "You're not even going to bow before your king?"  
  
"No, not after the trip you just took me on AND she broke my  
door!" Mamoru exclaimed, pointing to Sachiko, an 'accidental' shock of  
lighting shooting at her from his finger tip. She yelped and hissed at  
him as a cat would.  
  
Oni laughed, "I was informed that you were payed quite enough to  
handle your door," he fell silent for a moment, thinking. "How ironic  
it is that your name means Protector and you are an assassin, no?" he  
said and started laughing again.  
  
Mamoru was annoyed and getting impatient, "What do you want from  
me?"  
  
Oni stopped laughing and looked at Mamoru, confused, "Well, I want  
you to kill someone for me."  
  
"I know that! But who?"  
  
"Usagi Serenity Tsukino, Princess of Zoge No Kuni. I want you to  
make her trust you completely...fall in love with you even. I'd like her  
death to be....most painful."  
  
"A princess?" Mamoru asked, intrigued, "And you want me to make  
her fall in love with me?" Mamoru laughed a little.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Mamoru was curious, "Naze?"  
  
"Because I hate her." Mamoru waited for further explaination. Oni  
sighed, "She's my sister."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I won't kill family."  
  
Oni looked at the man in front of him for a moment then started  
laughing, "What?" his laughter grew louder, "You don't kill family?"  
  
"Though you may think you hate them and don't need them now… you'll  
regret this and miss them later," he finished quietly.  
  
Oni squinted at him then a slight realization flashed through his  
eyes, "Tell me, Protector, why are you an assassin?"  
  
Mamoru looked up, surprised, "What?"  
  
"Why are y..."  
  
"Yes, I know what you said. W-why?"  
  
"Fine, if you're going to stall, let me guess… your family was  
killed by… I don't know, someone and now, with your powers obviously  
granted by Goddess of Skies, Aaknadah, you seek a silly revenge by  
killing meaninglessly."  
  
Mamoru was slightly pale, he looked down to the floor.  
  
Oni smirked, "Oh, I'm good," Mamoru glared up at him through  
thick, lengthy eyelashes and fallen bangs, "look, I've lived without  
those two ever since I was nine years old, I hate them with a passion  
not known to man and I want them DEAD!" Mamoru looked at him, face  
blank. Oni sighed, "I'll pay you double of what Sachiko gave you  
earlier."  
  
Mamoru looked deep in thought, but suddenly Oni was speeding  
towards him in the form of a dark red streak of energy, he reappeared  
in front of him, his black sword about to crash down on him. In Mamoru's  
hand, a silver flashing sword quickly formed, lightning crackling around  
it. The two swords clashed against each other and Oni smiled down at  
Mamoru, who was slightly shorter. Mamoru dropped his sword to his side  
and let out a breath, "Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
---------------------------------  
It's tacky, I know!! I wrote this a long time ago!  
  
End Chapter Two.  
September 10, 2000  
Revision finished: March 10, 2001  
Email is a good thing! Oh, sorry this chapter was SOO short! 


	3. Chapter Three

ASSASSIN, Chapter Three   
Shari Hirtle   
Odango20012001@aol.com   
PG-13  
  
September 12, 2000   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Revised: March 10, 2001   
  
  
  
  
I'm so glad you guys like this story! I wrote it a long time ago as you  
can see by the dates above. I just finally wanted to post something on  
this site, so I thought of this since it's my best FINISHED story. My  
newer stuff is better than this, believe me. Now, to answers your  
questions and comments....  
  
Rheia - Nope, no particular reason. I'd put one in, but I'm so sick of  
this story.. I just don't want to do anything else to it, it's been  
revised a lot more times than you think!  
  
Neo Princess Moon - I'm really happy to hear that you like the Japanese  
I used in this 'fic, 'cause I was always paranoid that a lot of people  
don't like it or think it's annoying...  
  
Kuroi Koneko - YAY! You reviewed for both chapters! Makes me happy! ^____^  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru woke to loud shrieking, echoing through the halls of his  
home. He shot up in alarm and looked around the room, his eyes landed on  
a black envelope and he instantly knew the screams were only to scare  
him awake.   
  
Mamoru let out the breath he had been holding and picked the  
envelope up from his night stand.   
  
  
Mamoru,   
  
I have sent a horse and carriage to get you to Zoge no  
Kuni there on time today. Get up and get ready because your ride will  
leave without you. If you are not where I want you you to be, when I  
want you to be there, I'll have someone assassinate YOU.   
  
Just kidding.  
  
Well, now that we've got that all cleared up, your ride will take  
you straight to the house you will be staying in for the next month. You  
may wander about for a bit, but you will find the Princess as soon as  
possible and start the plan. The Princess has blue eyes, blonde hair,  
and a gold crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Now, on to less important matters; your ride will leave in 15  
minutes.  
  
Sincerely,   
You King   
  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" Mamoru took a deep breath and mentally counted  
to ten as he walked out of his room. As he went down the hall, "I HATE  
THIS MAN ALREADY!" was heard throughout the house.   
  
  
~*~   
Zoge No Kuni   
  
  
Mamoru arrived in Zoge around noon and was starving. He walked   
around his new house while eating a sandwich, trying to decide which of  
the rooms would be his bedroom.   
  
Mamoru remembered what Oni had said in his letter and headed out  
to find the Princess.   
  
"If I were a princess where would I be?" Mamoru asked himself  
and sweat-dropped, "In the royal palace..." he up to see the top of a  
white castle.  
  
Mamoru grabbed someone's arm and pulled the person to him, "What  
is that?" he asked.   
  
"That's the Ivory Tower," the person said, a young boy.   
  
Mamoru looked down at the boy and blinked.   
  
The boy sighed, "It's where the royals live," he said, using a tone  
that said 'duh!' The boy yanked his arm away and ran up the street.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Mamoru went quickly, but quietly through a forest he had come to  
when he reached the end of the meadow he had been walking in. He could  
tell he was not far from the Ivory Tower for there were no people in  
these woods. They seemed slightly different from the ones he had  
passed through earlier, like they were almost enchanted, which probably  
meant that they were royal property.   
  
Mamoru had been looking for the blasted princess for so long he  
thought he might just turn around and go home any second now, but he  
suddenly heard a startled yelp, a bark?, and a big splash. He followed  
the sound of running water and came to a short cliff, a small waterfall  
running off it and down about ten feet to a large pond....with a  
beautiful girl and dog swimming in it.   
  
Mamoru was dumbstruck, he had never seen a girl like this before,  
he had not thought that it was possible for one person to hold so much  
beauty.   
  
The girl was at least eighteen and living up to the name 'Zoge'  
with ivory cream skin in a sky blue, satin dress with a low cut square  
neck. It was belted high under the bosom with a dark blue ribbon, and  
the long sleeves flared out as they reached her delicate fingers and  
hung down to her knees. Her eyes were closed with her long, dark lashes  
brushing softly against her flushed cheeks. But Mamoru's amazement was  
saved for the girl's hair. The long golden stresses were a light sun  
yellow under the water, swirling around her and floating down to her  
ankles. A small smile appeared on the girl's lips as a Golden Retriever  
swam up to her and its fur brushed her hand.   
  
Mamoru was oblivious to the world around him, he never wanted to  
leave this place, staring down at this angel… He had been so busy taking  
in her beauty that he had not even noticed the golden crescent moon on  
her forehead. Now that he had, his whole body went numb and his skin  
became incredibly pale, 'The princess…'  
  
Mamoru suddenly slipped, losing his balance and almost fell off the  
cliff, into the pond. The princess' eyes shot open as a few rocks fell  
into the water. She looked up to the exact spot that Mamoru was  
standing, but he backed away, out of her sight.   
  
He heard the princess get out of the water and he stood again to  
see her, she was standing over the pond, ringing out her hair. She  
braided it and flung it behind her as she whistled for the dog and  
started to leave. Mamoru, forgetting he was on a cliff, (-_-;;)  
started to walk forward after her only to run out of ground and fell  
into the pond!  
  
The Princess jumped and spun around just in time to see Mamoru's  
head go under and she ran back to the lake, looking in. He popped out of  
the water and the princess jumped again, backing up as he made his way  
out of the pond.   
  
"So stupid...just my luck...right in front...so stupid," the  
princess heard him mumbling as he looked down at his drenched clothes  
and tried to ring out the end of his shirt. She could not help but laugh,  
he was adorable.   
  
Mamoru instantly looked up from his shirt and his eyes met the   
princess'. Beautiful…   
  
"Hello," she said with a smile.   
  
Mamoru just stared, even her voice was heavenly.   
  
"Now, just where did you come from? I could have sworn there was  
no one else around here. Did you perhaps fall from the sky?" she asked,  
amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
Finding his voice… kind of, Mamoru stuttered, "Well, I-I… I was  
just… and then, you see--uh…"  
  
She laughed lightly, "You were spying on me?"  
  
"Huh? OH! No, no, Heh heh… of course not," she gave him a look and  
folded her arms. He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously,  
"well, okay, I was… sort of… I guess--but just a little."  
  
She laughed again, "You're cute," his head shot up in surprise,  
she smiled, "may I ask you name?"  
  
".....OH! Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru Chiba," he frowned, "I mean Chiba  
Mamoru...." he blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Her smile only widened, "Mamoru," she repeated and nodded, "I am  
Princess Usagi, but all my friends call me...well, they WOULD call me  
Usa-chan if I had any friends. Mother never lets me out of the Tower so  
I don't get to meet much of anyone, well except princes but they're all  
so boring and all they ever seem to want to talk about is themselves. I  
shouldn't be out here, I'm skipping my study session....."  
  
Mamoru smiled as he watched the princess babble on about practically  
nothing to him, a perfect stranger. She seemed so… innocent, how could  
anyone ever want to hurt her? What had she done to her brother that made  
him want her dead?  
  
"....Oh, how stupid of me, rambling on like this and you don't even  
know me. I'm sorry to bore you so."   
  
"Oh, no, it's quite all right," Mamoru said dreamily, just staring  
at her and she blushed, quickly looking down at her hands.   
  
The golden retriever that had been swimming with Usagi suddenly  
came out of the woods and sat down next to her. The dog sat for a while  
and looked from Usagi to Mamoru, then barked.  
  
Usagi jumped at the sound and looked down to see her dog looking up  
at her with her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging, "Oh, this is  
Maryn (Muh-rin), Maryn this is Mamoru," Usagi said as Maryn sniffed at  
Mamoru's legs, "she wants to go for a walk. Oh, would you like to come?"  
  
Mamoru was surprised that she had asked him along, seeing as she  
still didn't really know him, but he nodded, "Hai."   
  
~*~   
hours later   
  
It was dark now and the white stars shone brightly against the  
midnight black of the sky. Mamoru lay on the grass with his arms folded  
behind his head, looking up at the stars. Usagi sat next to him, taking  
out the braid in her hair as Maryn came over and snuggled up on Usagi's  
spread out skirts.   
  
"Do you know any magic?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"Hm.. My mother tells me I'm quite powerful, she has been  
teaching me how to use my powers since I was five," Usagi looked up from  
her hair and focused her eyes on the stars. Slowly, the stars started to  
move, flowing around in graceful swirls, forming patterns of roses and  
other flowers. Circles of more stars started to spin around the patterns  
and after a few moments everything stopped and the picture bust into  
silent fireworks of colorful glitter and liquid color, falling down on  
them.   
  
Mamoru reached up to touch a colored drop, but his hand went right   
through it and he looked over at Usagi who was smiling at him, "Magic is  
not real, you cannot touch it. It's is only an illusion," she said,  
finishing un-braiding her hair as she let the silk-ish, wavy strands blow  
gently around her in the wind.   
  
After a few minutes passed, Mamoru decided to ask of Oni. "Do you  
have any siblings?"  
  
Usagi, although she had not really been moving before, seemed to  
freeze and her skin went a little pale, her eyes tearing up. She looked  
down, trying to hide the tear that slid down her cheek with her hair,  
but Mamoru saw it before she could keep it from him. She shook her head  
slightly, "Iie. No… I used to… sort of, he wasn't much of a brother to  
me. He hated me… and everyone else that ever tried to talk to him  
actually," she said, then whisperd, "but he died… a long time ago..."  
  
Mamoru sat up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Gomenne, I… I didn't  
know."  
  
Usagi shook her head and quickly wiped away her tears, "Iie… kekko  
desu, (No… it's alright,)" there was a pause and Usagi yawned, "nemutai  
desu… (I'm sleepy…)"  
  
The Palace's bells chimed nine times, telling the town the time. The  
sound was like two crystal glasses clinging against each other.   
  
"Oh no, it's already nine o'clock! I had no idea it was so late,  
Mother is going to kill me! I must go, sumimasen," Usagi said and stood,  
waking Maryn up and the two started running towards the Ivory Tower.   
  
"Wait! When can I see you again?! CAN I see you again?" Mamoru  
called after her.   
  
She stopped running and turned to look at him, "So to wa,  
omoimasen...(I don't think so...)" she stopped mid-sentence as she  
watched him give her a sad puppy-dog face and she laughed, "ashita…  
(tomorrow…) when the bells chime twelve," she said and smiled at him  
before turning and running off.   
  
Mamoru sighed happily and turned, walking towards his house, but  
then stopped, one word running through his mind. 'Oni....' Mamoru  
frowned and shook his head, 'I can't. I won't!'  
  
'You will,' Oni's voice roared in his mind, 'you must, you gave me  
your word.'  
  
"I take it back!" Mamoru said aloud, not understanding why he felt  
so strongly about not hurting this girl that he had met only a few hours  
ago. The feeling was so strange, he was not sure he liked it.   
  
'Then I will have to kill you...'  
  
Mamoru could almost feel Oni smirk as he felt defeat and sighed.  
Why was he trying to protect this girl anyway? It was not like he had  
really become her friend, he was only acting. Right. Of course. He was  
an assassin, an unfeeling, cold-blooded murderer.   
  
"Your word is mine, boy, yes?"  
  
Mamoru looked down, bighting his lip, then nodded, 'Yeah,' then  
aloud, "Yes."  
  
--------------------------------   
End Chapter Three.   
September 13, 2000   
Revision finished: March 10, 2001   
Feedback is one of my fav. things in the entire world!   
Hint Hint! 


	4. Chapter Four

ASSASSIN, Chapter Four   
Shari Hirtle   
Odango2001@aol.com   
PG-13   
  
September 17, 2000   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Revised: January 12, 2003.  
  
  
I'm so sorry you guys!! The story IS finished, but I realized that I  
hadn't revised all of the chapters and I was busy doing that to this one so..  
Once again, I'm sorry for the wait, hopefully it won't happen again! I'm going  
to try and get two chapters out for the next update. Okay, well enjoy....  
- Shari  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Mamoru arrived at the Ivory Tower just as the bells were chiminng twleve.  
He smiled as Usagi came into view. He stopped in front of her and she returned  
his smile, holding out her hand, "Come," she took hold of his hand, "I want you  
to meet someone."  
  
Mamoru let himeslf be dragged along, a slight smile on his face, "Where  
are you taking me?"  
  
She smiled over her shoulder, "You'll see."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Come on, Mamoru!" Usagi said as she tried to drag Mamoru to the doors,  
but he was too taken by the beauty of the Ivory Tower.   
  
"This is amazing, Usagi," he said, staring up at the Tower.  
  
"Yes, but I want you to meet someone! Come on! I'll take you on a tour  
afterwards!" she said as they entered the palace.  
  
"Oh Usagi! Where have you been?! You know you're not to leave the palace  
grounds! I should give you a good lecture for last night, staying out so late!  
OH!" Queen Serenity jumped at the realization of the handsome yojng man,  
standing next to her disobedient daughter, "Usagi.. who is this?"  
  
"This is Chiba Mamoru, Mother, I met him last night."   
  
Mamoru was oblivious, gazing around the big room in awe. Usagi nudged  
Mamoru in the arm to get his attention, "Oh! Excuse me. 'Afternoon, Your  
Majesty," he said, bowing slightly.   
  
"Hm...yuroshiku (nice to meet you)."  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Your Highness. This is.. quite a place."  
  
"Arigatou."   
  
Usagi gave her mother a big, playful grin, "So Mother, may I play with  
him?" Usagi asked, with a teasing tone. That brought Mamoru out of his reverie  
and he turned bright red.  
  
Queen Serenity gave her daughter a slight disapproving glance then snook  
one at Mamoru, "We'll see," Serenity put on a big smile and put an arm around  
Mamoru, "So Mamoru, IF that is your real name, dochira kara, irasshaimashita ka?  
(Where are you from?) Nansaidesuka? (How old are you?) Osumai wa dochira desu  
ka? (Where do you live?) Kekkon shite imasu? (Are you married?)"   
  
"Mother!"   
  
"Hush, Usagi, I'm doing business."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
about an hour later   
  
  
"Pardon my mother, I did not expect her to treat you as though I was to  
have your children," Usagi apologized as they walked through the gardens of the  
Tower.   
  
Mamoru laughed, "It's all right. I can understand, without a father around  
she's got to ask questions."   
  
Usagi smiled, "Right. Oh! Come, over here," she grabbed his hand and took  
him to another part of the garden. A sweet scent filled Mamoru's senses. There  
were red roses everywhere, but they were different from the ones he'd seen.  
Strangely, there were smaller, white flowers blossoming with them. They smelled  
like vanilla.  
  
"What are these?" Mamoru asked as he bent down to look at one and suddenly  
he realized, "These smell like...well, you."   
  
Usagi laughed, "Yes, these flowers are what give me my perfume. We called  
them Red Vanilla when we first saw them, in lack of creativity."  
  
"They're beautiful."   
  
"Hm.." she said, quietly as she picked two of them and wove them into her  
hair. The long blonde waves had been put up into two buns on either side of her  
head with knee hip-length pigtails falling from them.  
  
As Usagi sat down next to Mamoru and leaned to smell one of the  
flowers she heard him laugh quietly. She turned to look at him, "What?"   
  
"Your hair."   
  
Usagi frowned and crossed her arms, "What of my hair?"   
  
"It's weird...like two apples atop your head," he said, his voice filled  
with amusement, "or maybe dumplings. I think I'll call you Odango."  
  
"First off, how does one get from apples to dumplings? And secondly, I  
think I rather like the name."   
  
"Do you? Well we'll have to remedy that, now won't we? Odango Atama."   
  
"I'm giving you ten seconds, use them well," she said as Mamoru took off  
running.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
about 15 minutes later   
  
  
Usagi stopped running and looked around, "What? How'd he..? But I was  
chasing HIM...AAH!" she screamed and started to run as she suddenly saw Mamoru  
coming up behind her.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled down on the two from her bedroom window, "She seems  
so happy..."  
  
"Mamoru!! Stop! You've GOT to slow down!"   
  
Serenity laughed, "Well, happier..."   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
about another 15 minutes later  
  
  
Mamoru gasped, "Kami-sama! Is that a shooting star?!" Mamoru yelled,  
looking up into the sky and Usagi immediately stopped.  
  
"Where?! EEP!" Usagi squeaked as she felt Mamoru's arms encircle her  
before she could start running again. She whined and he laughed as they stood in  
the middle of a meadow, Usagi tried to escape and Mamoru held on tighter. "This  
isn't fair!"   
  
Mamoru laughed harder, "Really, come now Usagi! A shooting star? In the  
middle of the day?"  
  
Usagi pouted and freed her arms from his, crossing them, "You shush."   
  
"Aww, poor Princess," Mamoru said mockingly and spun her around so that  
she was facing him as he stroked her hair, enthusiastically, "there, is it all  
better now?"   
  
Usagi tried to keep a straight face but failed and laughed, "You're so  
weird, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Not as weird as your hair," he smiled, "Mamo-chan, huh? Where'd you think  
that up?" Mamoru asked, loosening his grip on her to look down into her face.   
  
She smiled, "I'm not sure, but I think it's cute. Have you a problem with  
it?"  
  
Mamoru laughed and shook his head, "'Course not, Odango."  
  
Suddenly, they were barreled into by Maryn who knocked them over, sending  
them to the ground. Buried in the grass, a surprised Mamoru had landed, hovering  
over Usagi. Mamoru pushed himself up a little, "Gomen.. nasai..." he trailed  
off as he seemed to drift off. He leaned in, hesitantly. She gave him a small  
smile and pulled his head down.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
back inside the Tower  
  
  
"Satoshi, could you find Usagi? She's been gone for a while now...what if  
something happened to her? Oh my, what if there's a killer on the loose and he  
got to her. Oh my goodness, what.. what if she was attacked by.. by a bear!  
Or..." Queen Serenity started to breathe heavily and stood from her throne, "Oh!  
Oh, I've got to go find my baby!"   
  
The blonde haired man standing next to her laughed quietly, his green eyes  
sparkling with amusement, "My Queen, I doubt anything like that has happened to  
the princess. And she's with that nice young man...what was his name? Masashi?  
Marumo? Mamoku? No, no, Mamoru. Yes, that's it. I'm sure she's safe and sound,"  
Satoshi reassured his queen and she sat back down.   
  
"Hai.. yes, I suppose you're right," Serenity said and leaned back in her  
throne. There was a long silence before Serenity sat up again and said, "Could  
you just.. find her for me? I mean, only to see how she is... just in case?"   
  
Satoshi laughed, "Certainly," he said and walked off to find the princess.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
  
A couple weeks had gone by and Usagi and Mamoru had seen each other  
regularly. Mamoru enjoyed every second of their time together, his suspicion  
of Oni's hatred growing everyday, but what bothered him most were his  
feelings. His feelings for the young Princess, whose hand he held at the very  
moment, walking her back to the Tower.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" her sweet voice made its way into his head and he looked  
down at her. "Usako?"   
  
She looked to the ground, hesitant with her next words. "You said you  
were just here on business...when do you have to go back to.. where ever it  
is that you live? Where DO you live? And what is this job that you've to do?  
When you go back, what do you go back to? Do you have any family? Tell me,  
Mamo-chan, please," Usagi begged.  
  
Mamoru looked down, "I.. I go back soon.. when I... finish the job. As for  
where I live, I live here at the moment, I travel around on jobs. I go back to  
nothing, I've no family.. they're all dead. I cannot tell you of my job...  
though.. I'm sure you'll...find out in good time," he finished, looking up and  
away from her, unable to meet her eyes. Usagi frowned, "You're so secretive--"   
  
"And that's the way it has to be!" he shot back, suddenly making eye  
contact. Usagi jumped, startled, "But Mamo-chan I..."   
  
"I have to go," he kissed her cheek softly and started to turn. She  
suddenly pulled him back and kissed him, surprising him. They parted and Usagi  
pressed her forehead to Mamoru's, "I'm not angry with you, all right?" He  
nodded. "Are you coming to see me tomorrow?"   
  
Mamoru smiled, "Of course," he kissed her shortly, "I'll see you  
tomorrow," he whispered and walked away, a small smile on his lips.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
Mamoru's house   
  
  
Mamoru sat in a chair, looking at a picture of Usagi he had cut from the  
newspaper. She truly was beautiful, so very beautiful. Beautiful and innocent.  
So innocent it did not seem right for him to be able to look into her eyes,  
knowing of all the horrible things he had done in the past.  
  
'Usako....I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'   
  
'Ah, never make promises you cannot keep,' Oni's voice slithered through  
the house, the sound bouncing off the walls and causing echoes.   
  
"Oni," Mamoru growled, "I won't do it. I WON'T! Not for any amount of  
money. Not for anything, do you understand?!"   
  
Oni laughed, 'Oh, I understand. I understand completely....If you won't  
do it, then I'll just have to do it...with a little of your.. HELP, of course,'  
with that, more of Oni's maniacal laughter rang through the house as a black  
mist flooded into Mamoru and his eyes flashed black.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
the Tower   
  
  
Queen Serenity walked down the outside corridor of the Tower, heading for  
the door to go inside. As she turned a corner, she found Maryn. "Oh! Maryn,  
should you not be in bed?" she asked with a smile, bending down to pet the dog.   
  
A dark figure, Mamoru crept up silently behind the Queen, smiling evilly.  
Maryn stood and pulled back her lips, baring her teeth, about to growl. Mamoru  
put a finger to his lips and with the other hand made a movement. Maryn  
mechanically settled and turned, walking away.   
  
"Oh.. well goodnight," Serenity said and stood up.   
  
Instantly, Mamoru's hand was covering Serenity's mouth and he bent over to  
whisper, "Goodnight...MOTHER," as a sharp blade sliced through her neck.   
  
  
---------------------------------   
End Chapter Four.   
September 21, 2000  
Revision Finished: January 15, 2003. I have some serious problems..  
Why can't I just keep my 'fics the way they are?! Someone HELP ME!! 


	5. Chapter Five

ASSASSIN, Chapter Five   
Shari Hirtle   
Odango2001@aol.com   
PG-13   
September 21, 2000.  
Revised: January 15, 2003.  
  
  
I'm so sorry you guys!! I know it's been like a month right, but  
it's not my fault!! First, my dad left for Turkey and he's the only one  
who knows how to fix the internet if it goes out, and guess what? It  
did! I was internet-less for 2 whole freakin weeks, then I got the flu,  
I'm still getting over it right now. I'm sorry that this is only one  
chapter, I feel really bad. But I'll try to hustle and get the rest out  
soon. Sorry again....I hope you think this chapter is good.....  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Oh.. well goodnight," Serenity said and stood up.   
  
Instantly, Mamoru's hand was covering Serenity's mouth and he bent over to  
whisper, "Goodnight...MOTHER," as a sharp blade sliced through her neck.   
  
Mamoru brought the blade to his lips and slid his tongue over the warm metal. He  
turned to the slit in Serenity's throat, draining what was left and dropping her limp  
body to the ground. Mamoru laughed quietly, "That was terribly satisfying."   
  
Slowly, black mist swirled around him, leaving his body as he fell to his knees,  
breathing hard and holding his pounding head, "Kami-sama, what happened?" He looked  
around and paled when he saw the dead body of Queen Serenity lying before, her lifeless  
eyes staring at him. He jumped and back away with a scream.  
  
"Kami-sama...What.. What have I done.. I didn't do it.. It wasn't me...Queen  
Serenity..." he crawled over to Serenity the deep, bloodless slash in her throat  
gaping open.  
  
Droplets of red liquid began puddling onto Serenity's white dress. "Nani...?" he  
breathed, looking up to see if it had come from somewhere above, but there was nothing.  
His hand quickly went to his mouth and he looked down at his fingers. Blood. His  
eyes widened and he started breathing rapidly, he wiped his hand on his cheek and found  
more blood. There was blood all over him, everywhere. He shook his head, "No..." he  
whispered. Not believing any of it, he started to cry and stood up, backing away from  
the body. He turned and ran fast from the scene.   
  
  
Mamoru reached the pond and stuck his head in the water, trying to get the blood  
out of his hair, off of his face. He took off his shirt and scrubbed it against a rock  
on the side of the pond. He leaned over and looked at his reflection; his wet hair was  
matted down, most of it stuck to his forehead, his eyes wild and scared, smears of blood  
on his cheeks and around his mouth. That's when he noticed that there was still a great  
deal of the coppery tasting liquid in his mouth. Just knowing that it was in there made  
him nauseous and he threw up. Cupping his hands, he rinsed out his mouth and fell back  
to lie down.  
  
"Murderer...I'm a murderer.. an assassin! This is what I do for a living! Why does  
this bother me so much?!" he broke and started to cry.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Usagi awoke before everyone else, not able to get back to sleep. She walked out  
of the Tower to go to Mamoru's house and meet him early. She took a short cut down the  
outside corridor in the back of the Tower and froze at what she found there. Her body  
went numb and her eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but  
only a gasp escaped. She clasped her hand over her mouth and looked away, "Oh.. Oh my..  
Kami, please.. no..."  
  
Her mother was lying on the floor in a small pool of blood with a deep slash in  
her throat. She was deathly pale and her lifeless lilac eyes stared up at the ceiling  
of the corridor. Usagi backed away from the limp figure until she bumped into a  
pillar. The tears spilled over, "No..." she whispered and fell to her knees, "NO...!"  
she said louder and looked up at the lifeless figure, "MOTHER!!!!"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mamoru stood in front of the Tower, almost expecting to see Queen Serenity greet  
him. Tears came to his eyes, only thinking of what...he'd done last night. He turned,  
about to leave when he heard the screams. "Usako," he whispered and ran to the spot  
where Oni had left the queen's body.   
  
There he found his princess curled up against one of the pillars, crying crystals  
and looking more scared than a rabbit in a snakes path. "Usako," he whispered as he  
knelt down in front of her and took her into his arms, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Usagi grabbed hold of him and hung on tight, sobbing uncontrollably into his  
chest, "She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead...." she kept whispering to  
herself. Mamoru could only hold her tighter, running a hand over her back and rocking  
slightly, "Mamo-chan, who..? Why? She was... she was a good..." she tried to speak but  
her voice failed her. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, "How can I..? I need  
her... she's my mother. The people need her...she's the queen!"   
  
"No, you'e the queen now."  
  
"NO!" she screamed. Mamoru was startled. She sighed, an apologetic look on her  
face, "No..." she said softer, "I can't be the queen. I don't know how...Mother,  
please....."   
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next day the whole town knew of the Queen's murder and a funeral was held that  
afternoon. Usagi, now Queen Serenity II, gave a speech without one tear. Mamoru found  
that strange and he saw that something was different about her now. Her eyes, they  
looked scared.. and angry, her body extremely tense. Something was wrong besides the  
death of her mother.   
  
Usagi stepped down from the speaker's booth and walked over to Mamoru, her head  
down. He stepped closer to hold her, but she stepped back. Mamoru frowned, "Dou shite no  
desu ka? (What's the matter?)" he asked, worried that she might know that he killed  
Serenity.   
  
"My older brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My older brother. Oni.. He's back," Mamoru looked at her with a blank  
expression, "he's probably watching us now. He killed my father and I'm sure he  
killed my mother. He'll kill me too. Slowly.. wanting me to watch everyone that I love  
die. He'll come for you soon, Mamo-chan. If we.. stay away from each other then  
maybe... he'll leave you alone," she said in a small voice, looking down at the ground  
as tears started spill down her cheeks.   
  
Mamoru brought her into his arms, "Usako, I'm not going to leave you alone. No  
matter how many times you tell me to. No matter what happens. I love you."   
  
Usagi looked up at him, surprised. She had known he loved her, but it seemed so  
new to hear him say it. She smiled sadly, "I love you, too," she whispered, leaning up  
to kiss him.  
  
In the shadows of the tall forest bordering the Tower, Oni leaned against a tree  
with his arms folded and a smirk playing on his thin lips, "Either our little Mamo-chan  
is a very good actor or he's actually fallen in love with my favorite little princess..  
But we can't have that now can we? This should be fun," his quiet laughing echoed  
through the woods as he disappeared.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Outside of Usagi's room, on her balcony, Usagi was wrapped comfortably  
in Mamoru's arms and a blanket, her back against him, as they looked up at the  
stars. Usagi snuggled in closer. "Are you doing all right?" Mamoru asked  
quietly.  
  
Usagi nodded unconsciously, "Hm..." she mumbled.  
  
Mamoru kissed the top of her head as the glass bells of the Tower rang  
eleven times. "Gomenne, Usako," he removed his arms from around her waist and   
dropped the blanket onto her shoulders, "but I think I should be leaving now.  
It's late," Mamoru said and kissed Usagi's cheek then turned and opened the  
glass door to Usagi's bedroom.   
  
Usagi followed him in and closed the door behind her. She sighed, "Must  
you really go?" she asked.   
  
"No, but it would be wise considering the time."   
  
Usagi's eyes were wide with fear for him, "Mamo-chan, please don't go.  
It's too dangerous. I don't want you alone at this hour. I'm sure you can handle  
yourself, but Oni's a horrible creature, and I'm not ready to lose you."   
  
Mamoru pulled her into another hug, "I'll stay, if it means that much to  
you."   
  
"It does. We really must be careful these next few days, I can't lose you  
Mamo-chan. I've lost too many already, I don't think I'd be able to live by  
myself," she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes in sadness.   
  
His eyes were sympathetic and he pulled her closer, "I won't let anything  
harm you while I'm here, I promise you that...I'm not going anywhere," he said  
and she looked up at him with a small, sad smile.   
  
He gently wiped away a tear that had fallen unnoticed and ran his   
fingers lightly over her cheek before kissing her.  
  
  
--------------------------   
End Chapter 5.   
November 22, 2000.   
  
End Revision 1: June 10, 2001 (1:36 a.m.)  
So.. tired... why am I doing this??  
  
End Revision 2: Febrauary 3, 2003  
I have the flu you guys.. X(  
  
Review/E-mail! 


	6. Chapter Six

ASSASSIN, Chapter Six   
  
Shari Hirtle   
  
Odango2001@aol.com  
  
PG-13   
  
December 24, 2000.   
  
Revision 1: June 27, 2001 1:32 a.m.  
  
Hey! I'm on vacation, who cares what time it is!  
  
Revision 2: February 3 2003  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry again, you guys. I know this shouldn't have taken long  
  
since all I'm doing is revising, but I've been having a few problems and I really  
  
wasn't up for it. I'm afraid this chapter isn't that wonderful, I didn't revise  
  
it that much, I don't know what to do to make it better, but even if I did I  
  
don't think I'd have the motivation to write it out. Frankly, I don't like this  
  
story, but I must give you guys an ending so I'll edit the other chapter (the last  
  
one, people!) and be done with it.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mamoru woke to find a warm something pressed to him. He looked to his  
  
side to see his small fairy, her cheeks rosy with her golden hair spread out in  
  
long curls, the tresses smelling of flowers. He smiled and pulled her closer,  
  
burying his face in her hair. She stirred slightly and he moved to watch her  
  
sleep.  
  
As if sensing his gaze in her sleep, her eyes slowly fluttered open, he  
  
smiled, "Hi." She smiled back and stretched, "Hello," and cuddled up to him.   
  
"Shouldn't we be getting up?" Darien asked as he rested his chin on the  
  
top of her head. She shook her head, "Mm-mm."  
  
He smiled, "Well won't everyone suspect something?" Usagi shrugged,  
  
"They knew this was going to happen anyway," she said and he laughed. "Well,  
  
I'm getting up."   
  
"Noooo!" Usagi whined, grabbing his arm, "stay here in the nice, comfy..  
  
warm... bed," she said through a yawn as she slowly let go of his arm and  
  
closed her eyes.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you when you get up."  
  
She pouted, eyes still closed, "Fine, if that's the way you want it," she  
  
said, her words muffled by her pillow.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mamoru paced along the edge of the pond he had fell into when he first met  
  
Usagi. Usagi... He thought of what he would do about her; completing the  
  
assassination was definetly not an option now. He frowned deeply and all but  
  
roared, "I won't do your dirty work, I don't care what happens to me!"   
  
A laugh came from behind him and he turned to see Oni standing there.  
  
"Neither do I," Oni said with a grin, "but do you care what happens to HER?" he  
  
made an arm movement that made it seem like he was tossing something on to the  
  
ground in front of him. Suddenly, Usagi's body appeared, lying on the ground in  
  
a pool of blood, her eyes wide and lifeless.  
  
Mamoru froze. Tears coming to his eyes, he quickly looked away from the  
  
dead body, "Usako..."  
  
Oni gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, "Oh, get a hold of your  
  
pathetic little self, she's not dead," he waved his hand passively and the body  
  
was replaced with an image of Usagi, alive and speaking to someone.  
  
"You're disgusting," Mamoru hissed, electricity crackling over his body.  
  
Oni ignored him, not even caring to look at him, "If you won't kill her,  
  
I'll just have to do it myself," he then began mumbling, "as I should've done in  
  
the first place. I suppose I've just been lazy."   
  
Mamoru was trying his hardest to hold himself back from trying to kill the  
  
demon, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Oni laughed, "And just why not little human? You actually think you could  
  
even touch me? I could make YOU kill YOURSELF. What in MY name makes you think  
  
you could kill ME?" he then broke out into a cackling fit. When he was through  
  
with his giggles, he began again, "Anyway. I'll inform you of how slow her death  
  
will be. Day by day, I'll break her down into nothing. I'll reveal to her who you  
  
really are, I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that YOU are the one who killed  
  
her mother. Oh yes, and we can't forget the fact that you're out on an  
  
assassination misson with a horrible death wish for her now can we?" he smiled,  
  
"you should've killed her while you had the chance...Mamo-chan," and he turned,  
  
disappearing as he walked away.   
  
Mamoru exhaled loudly and fell backward to rest against a tree, "I must  
  
tell her before he does...Usako, HOW am I going to tell you?" he asked himself,  
  
pouring water over his face.   
  
"Tell me what?" he heard the sweet voice chime and he jumped. He opened his  
  
eyes and looked over to her, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your..  
  
princess.. queen...practices?"   
  
Usagi laughed, "Well said My Dear," she came to the front of him and put  
  
her arms around him, "but you're more fun," she smiled, "what are you doing out  
  
here anyway? I was looking for you," she rested her head on his chest.   
  
"Thinking," there was a pause, "Usako, I have to tell you someth..."  
  
"Usagi! I know you're out there! Make your presence known right this  
  
instant! I'm not finished with you!" Mrs. Potter's yelling cut Mamoru off.   
  
Usagi lifted her head quickly, "Oh no, I must go Mamo-chan," she  
  
pulled him down for a kiss, "I will see you later," and she ran off.  
  
Mamoru groaned.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Usagi stopped running from lack of air. She leaned against a tree and  
  
closed her eyes, but her eyes were startled open when she heard a twig snap.  
  
She looked around and saw nothing, but she heard movement, something moving  
  
quickly through the leaves. Then it stopped. Her heart sped up as she heard  
  
faint laughter...the laughter of a child.   
  
"Who's there?" she called out, walking towards the noise. She heard the  
  
laughter again and more shuffling of leaves. "Who are you?!"   
  
"Usaaaagiii...." someone whispered.   
  
Tears started to form in Usagi's eyes and she started to shiver, "Where  
  
are you?! Who are you..?"   
  
"Don't cry, little sister..." the child's voice came again, it's innocent  
  
pitch spoiled by a sinister knowingness, holding a secret.  
  
"Oni?" Usagi sucked in her breath through her teeth. The child giggled  
  
and Usagi quickly followed it and came face to face with a ghostly, small, dark  
  
haired boy with pale as snow skin. His eyes. So cold. Ice blue and obsidian.  
  
Oni's eyes. Usagi paled and her breath caught in her throat. The little boy  
  
grinned and jumped at her, but just before he could strike her he disappeared  
  
and Usagi let out a scream of pure horror as she fainted.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
A fearful scream echoed through the woods as Mamoru recognized the voice  
  
to be Usagi's. He quickly stood and followed the sound. He came to a clearing  
  
where Usagi lay, motionless. He rushed to her side and picked her up, holding  
  
her close to him, "Usako?" he shook her gently, "Usako? Usako, say something."   
  
The only answer he got was Oni's faint laughter drifting on the wind.  
  
Tears came running down his cheeks as he buried his face on her chest. He  
  
immediately lifted his head and looked down at her with relief as he had felt a  
  
heartbeat. He stood and ran to the castle.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Is she all right?" Mamoru asked the doctor, standing from his chair.   
  
"Yes, she will be fine, she just needs some sleep. She's only shocked,  
  
something must have frightened her quite well in the woods, it's a bit strange..."  
  
the doctor went on, but Mamoru sped out of the room to go to Usagi's.   
  
He pushed open her bedroom door softly to find her lying in bed, looking  
  
out the window. He walked up to her and sat down on the bed, "Usako?"  
  
Usagi looked over to him and gave him a faint smile, "Mamo-chan."   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, cupping her cheek.   
  
She put her hand over his and sighed, frowning, "Mamo-chan, I saw..."   
  
"What? What did you see?"   
  
"I... oh. I-- Why, I don't remember..." she whispered.   
  
He smiled at her, "It's all right, you can tell me later." She nodded.  
  
"Usako, I have to tell you something. It's very important and you must listen,  
  
and you have to promise that...Usako?" he looked down at Usagi to find her fast  
  
asleep. He sighed and climbed into bed with her, but he did not sleep. He feared  
  
he would not have the chance to tell her before it was too late.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
There was a huge bang at the door of the Tower. A scared, red eyed servent  
  
came to answer the door, but before she could reach it it blew open to reveal a  
  
dark red sky with lightning and thunder crashing through the air, a dark figure  
  
stood in the doorway, a girl in bright red standing next to him.   
  
"Sachiko," the deep voice of the dark figured boomed through the room,  
  
"take care of this."   
  
The girl grinned and walked toward the trembling maid with a small knife  
  
in hand.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru had been sitting by the sleeping Usagi for the whole day, she hadn't  
  
moved a muscle, but she was breathing. He was beginning to fall under sleep's  
  
spell himself when there was a knock on the door. A short, strange looking girl  
  
with unusually black eyes and chin length, fire red hair came in. She looked  
  
familiar, but of course she did, she was wearing one of the maid outfits so he  
  
must have seen her sometime before in the Tower...but somehow he doubted that.   
  
She looked up and saw him sitting there for the first time and she jumped.  
  
Mamoru frowned, "May I help you?"   
  
"Uh.. hai?" she said it as a question, as if she were not sure if that was  
  
right the right thing to say. His frown deepened, "Ok, what with?"   
  
"I.. um the doctor is here.. to see the girl," she pointed to Usagi.   
  
The girl? He had never heard anyone dare to reffer to their Queen as 'the  
  
girl.' This woman was quite strange...and what doctor? "Doctor? I didn't send for  
  
a doctor."   
  
"No, Sir, I did. Eh, I was, uh, worried about the Pri-- Queen." Mamoru was  
  
not liking the sound of any of this, but he nodded slowly, "All right, you may  
  
bring him in."   
  
A man in a dark cloak, his face covered by his hood with a bump on his  
  
crooked back, this did not look like a doctor. "Ah, young man," the voice  
  
sounded very old and scratchy, "You'll leave the room, won't you? I do not  
  
intend to work with an audience."   
  
"You'll have to make an acception this once, Sir..."   
  
"Oh, no, of course not! Especially not this patient, this is the Queen!"   
  
"But..."  
  
"Come now, Sir, we can wait outside," the girl said as she pushed him out  
  
of the room and locked the door behind them. As soon as the door shut, the man  
  
straightened up and was very tall, he pulled back his hood and grinned, "Little  
  
sister, we meet again."   
  
--------------------------------   
  
End Chapter 6.   
  
January 16, 2001.  
  
Revision finished: May 19, 2003  
  
I'm getting lazy again. AND I've got another cold,  
  
I think it's a sign that my death is near---hopefully,  
  
'cause then I'll miss finals! -_-o  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!! EMAIL!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

ASSASSIN, Chapter 7 Shari Hirtle NEW EMAIL 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. No profit is being made from this story. NOTE: I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks, I was just so eager to get this damned 'fic finished I wrote anything that came to mind.

I'M SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLEFORMAT OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'M ON SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUTER AND IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO SAVE IT. BARE WITH ME, I'M TEARING MY HAIR OUT.

June 28, 2001

NOTE: Obviously it's no longer June of 2001. I wrote the ending to this story a very long time ago, this whole story is years old. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long.  
I still don't exactly want to post this because of the horrible writing, but I'm trying to get passed all my old fanfiction stories so I can start out fresh. I apologize once again, I hope you still manage to enjoy the rest of this old story.

November 22, 2004.

MAMORU's P.O.V.

"Are you sure we should let him alone with Usako?" I asked mostly to myself as I looked worriedly at the door to Usagi's room.  
"He is very good doctor," the small woman said.  
I frowned, had she just hidden a smile from me? "What is going on here"  
She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. She put her head down, hiding everything but her mouth under her fire red bangs and a slow smile spread across her face. "Answer me!" I unsheathed my sword and put it across her throat. I quickly turned and started to push the door open when the girl shrieked and slashed her claws over my back. I shouted in pain and surprise and turned to find Sachiko there, claws gleaming with my blood. How could I have been so blind?

Oni looked up to the door. His eyes widened, "He's found out already," he looked back to Usagi's form and put a hand on her forehead. It started to pulse with a dark glow, a black mist swirled around Usagi's still form, searching for a place to enter her body.

Sachiko stood in a crouched position, curling her claws at the floor. She gave an evil smile and hissed at me like a cat. I started to walk towards her, my hands out at my sides as I called my power to them. She pounced and her claws broke the skin of my face. My hand collided with her stomach and lightning curled through her body, snapping and crackling as she screamed and hit the wall. "ONI!" she yelled a warning to her master as I ran to the door.

Oni was leaning over Usagi, the pulsing light from his hand growing brighter and darker at the same time. He smiled, his eyes becoming wide and crazed "Yes... This is it. I feel it, I'll be rid of you..." he whispered and laughed under his breath as though he had just told himself a great secret. Suddenly Usagi's body glowed a bright white and a small round ball of light hovered over her stomach. He frowned, "What's this?!" he bent closer to it to get a better look and gasped, "A child--?" the door burst open and the light around Usagi's body disappeared.  
Mamoru glared at him, blood rolling down his cheek and back, "I should have known"  
Oni laughed, "Yes. You should have, but now it's too late"  
"What have you done to her"  
Oni held his hand up and a black hole appeared. He hurriedly picked up Usagi and jumped through.  
"USAGI!!" Mamoru ran to the hole, but it quickly disappeared. He looked around in panic for a moment then left the room and picked Sachiko off of the floor, by the colar, "Where did he take her?" his voice was a low growl. She tried to spit in his face, but he covered her mouth quickly, slamming her head into the wall with a thick sounding thump,  
"Where?!" He held out his other hand, lightning snapping around it.  
She stared with scared eyes at his hand and said something into his hand. He took it away from her mouth and she said it again, "The castle"  
"Take me there," he dropped her. She only sat there, eyes locked in his hand. "NOW!" She jumped then put a hand on his chest and they disappeared.

Oni appeared in a large, empty, black marble room and set Usagi down on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Oni smiled evilly and rested a hand on her cheek, "Hello Sweetheart"  
Usagi jumped and crawled away from him, "Oni.. What is going on? How did I get here-- Where is Mamoru?  
What have you done"  
"Oh Mamo-chan, help! Aaah!" he imitated her and laughed. "So many questions all at once, will you be all right or shall I have you put to bed"  
She tried to get up, but was too weak and fell back, "Oni, listen to me. I am your sister. Do you hear me? You don't want to hurt me, Oni"  
He threw his head back and laughed, interupting her. He looked down at her and grinned. He kneeled down in front of her and held her chin up. "You're right. I don't want to hurt you. You could stay with me. You could be with me,  
by my side for the rest of eternity," he moved his face closer to hers, his lips almost touching hers as he breathed, "Could you do that, Sister?" he leaned in and kissed her hard. She jumped and tried to push him away. He let go of her and laughed. "What's the matter, Sister"  
"You're sick! How could you.. I am your SISTER"  
"I would not be related to such a weak little girl"  
"What"  
"I am not your brother, half wit. I have never been your brother. I am Lord Oni, God of Demons. I killed your brother before he was even born." Confusion bled into Usagi's eyes as they began to water with tears. "I pushed your mother in the gardens so many years ago. I killed him then, crushed under your mother's own weight. He probably would have looked just like you, a beautiful little golden child. But I needed a body and your mother's was vacant.. after I disposed of the first occupant"  
The tears had spilled over and running down her cheeks, "You monster," she whispered through her teeth,  
getting to her feet. Her eyes wild with hate and fury, "My family.. You killed them. You killed them ALL! And for WHAT"  
He laughed and circled her. Her body shook with power, but he did not flinch. He stopped in front of her and ran a finger up her arm. A zap of power shot through him, but he showed no feeling, no sign of pain.  
She clenched her teeth, blue flames flickering in her eyes. She held her hands in front of her, as if holding a ball,  
and a bright light flashed. When the brightness faded the Silver Imperial Crystal floated between her hands, "I will destroy you for what you did." She closed her eyes. "Moon..." it came out as a whisper but filled the whole room with loud echoes. She raised the crystal over her head as the air super heated and began to ripple as a deafening rumble began.  
"Energy..." Lightning bolts started leaping from the crystal into the ground as the ceiling began to tear away, revealing a black sky. A rushing sound was heard as blue streaks of energy flowed into the crystal from the air around it.  
Oni frowned and growled, "She wants to play, I'll give her a game." He pulsed with dark power and spread his arms out beside him. "Dark..." a ball of black and purple enegry formed in his hands and glowed. Small bursts of electricity were crackling around his body as a dark purple glow surrounded him.  
"Strike!" the Princess finished as the crystal turned into a yellow glowing disc. She slammed it into the ground and a golden energy shot out of the ground with incredible force. It formed a unicorn of light and it ran at Oni.  
"WAVE!" Oni shouted. He thrust his hands out and threw the ball. It took the shape of a dragon on its way and clashed with the moon energy. Usagi strained, putting all her strength into her attack. She had not expected it when Oni suddenly appeared in front of her. So surprise, her power faltered and the dragon ripped through her unicorn. Horror washed over her face, and Oni smirked. She sucked in a slow breath in fear, "No"  
He smiled and pulled her face to his by the hair. He kissed her roughly and without time to struggle, her eyes widened in pain. Oni released her with an evil grin as she looked down to see a black sword plunged into her stomach.  
"You were with child, Sister, congradulations," Oni whispered. She could only stare at him, pain filling her eyes she cried. "Good-bye," and he quickly pulled the sword out.  
"USAKO"  
Mamoru and Sachiko had shown up and Mamoru ran to the fallen Queen. He reached her just as her eyes slowly slid closed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he lifted her head, "No.. Usako"  
Oni smiled happily, "Too late, once again" he said in a perky tone, feeling giddy.  
Mamoru glared up at the monster in front of him and pulled out his sword. "Come," a thin snake of lightning swirled up the blade of his sword, "you'll pay," he growled.  
The two shouted battle yells as they charged at each other. Their swords clinged and clanked together,  
electricity jumping from Mamoru's every time. It seemed as though Oni had the upper hand. He laughed as he boasted by using only one hand to fight Mamoru off. "So tragic that such a beautiful woman had to die, she deserved better than the likes of a lowly assassin," his sword sliced a large gash in Mamoru's arm.  
Mamoru cried out in pain, but went on with a new found strength. The more Oni spoke, the greater Mamoru's hate grew until he knocked Oni's sword out of his hand. Oni jumped in surprise, "What?" he looked at his empty hand.  
"This time, YOU die"  
"IIE! MATTE!--" and the flashing blade plunged into his stomach, his eyes buldging. "Masaka... I can't die--" and in that moment, a light burst through random parts of his body. He screamed and burst in an explosion of light. Bits falling on the floor turned into sizzling blood which seeped through invisible cracks, returning to the underworld where he belonged. "Oni..." Sachiko breathed and started to crawl towards the bubbling, red liquid. She stopped as she saw Mamoru look down and glare at her. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the castle.  
Mamoru stood for a while, just staring off into space, breathing heavily. He had done it. It was over. Oni was finally gone.... But so was Usako. He dropped his sword and knelt by Usagi, picking her up and cradling her, "Usako, I'm sorry... I should have come sooner," he cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear that had not yet dried as tears of his own came to his eyes, "It's my fault..." he sobbed and burried his face in the crook of her cold neck, "Gomenne, Usako.  
Aishiteru"  
A tall, softly glowing woman appeared noiselessly, walking towards the couple. A sad look expressed in her pupiless lavender eyes, framed with dark blue lashes. A pink tear rolled down her pale cheek, her long, ice blue hair swirling around her in an unearthly manner. She sat down in front of the two and placed a delicate hand on Mamoru's head.  
Mamoru felt a warm hand on his head and looked up to see Goddess Aakira of Life and Peace. She smiled gently at him and gave a slight nod, looking down at Usagi. Hot, new tears rushed down his bloodied face. This could not be happening, Goddess Aakira was rarely seen in person and she helped not just anyone. He stared at her in awe as she put her hands on either side of Usagi's face, smoothing over her skin with her thumbs. Her fingers stopped on her forehead where Usagi's crescent moon appeared. She bent down and lightly touched her lips to the symbol. Suddenly,  
the brightness of the once black room was unbearable, making Mamoru squeeze his eyes shut.  
The light gradually faded and Mamoru uncovered his eyes. Aakira was gone. He looked down to Usagi and saw that the blood from her stomach was gone, but she was not breathing. He cradled her again and watched her face for any sign of life. Tears came to his eyes when nothing happened.  
Suddenly, Usagi took in a deep breathe in and shifted in his arms. "Usako..." he breathed as her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him. "Mamo-chan...? Doushitano..? Nande naiteiru no?" she asked quietly, weak.  
He smiled down at her and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek, "Do demo ii.." he pulled her up, onto his lap and kissed her forehead. He gathered her in his arms and stood slowly.  
Usagi looked around, "Oni"  
"He's gone, goshinpainaku," he said as they made their way to the door.  
"You're hurt," she noticed his arm and he stopped walking.  
"Taishita koto wa nai desu," he said quickly.  
Usagi looked at him, frowning slightly. He laughed lightly, "Honto, nandemonai. Daijoubu da."  
She nodded, "Daijoubu."  
He breathed a sigh of relief and set her on her feet. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Yokatta," he whispered, holding her tighter. She closed her eyes in remembrance, "He said.. he said there was a child," she said, her hand on her stomach, "but he..."  
His eyes fell sad, tears forming, but he refused to cry. He gave a small smile, "I'm just glad we've got time to try again"  
Usagi blushed and Mamoru laughed, "Aishiteru, Usako"  
She smiled up at him, "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."

END.  
August 9, 2001. It really is sad, how long it took me to finish this damn thing. Sigh! Anyway, I hope YOU liked it!  
Email me if you did! Or even if you didn't! That way we can talk for hours on how much it sucked.  
Until next time. Bai!! - Shari

Japanese Translations:

aishiteru - i love you

daijoubu - i'm okay

daijoubu da? - are you all right?  
do demo ii - it doesn't matter

doushitano? - what happened?  
gomenne - i'm sorry

goshinpainaku - don't worry

honto - really / truly

masaka - it can't be

nandemonai - it's nothing

nande naiteiru no? - why are you crying?  
taishita koto wa nai desu - it isn't serious

yokatta - i'm so glad

E-mail me if I left out a word or whatever, I'll let you know what it means.


End file.
